


Idyllic

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [21]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Insecurity, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never tells either of them that sometimes he’s afraid they’re not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idyllic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://3sentencefic.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=22509#cmt22509).

Sometimes when it’s just the three of them, just them relaxing or goofing off in private without strangers or the rest of the team lurking around the edges of the consciousness, Eliot finds himself at a loss. Parker or Hardison will say something, ask a question, and he’ll just freeze up, suddenly totally unsure what to say because this, them, the three of them in this amazing/crazy relationship, seems so idyllic and perfect that it has to be a dream or a trick of his mind.

He never tells either of them that sometimes he’s afraid they’re not real, but he thinks, by the way they look at him and hold him and whisper assurances, they know anyway; he’s glad they’re there whether it’s all just a dream or not, but he can only hope that if it is it’s one he won’t wake up from.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
